Konoha College of Arts
by twinwinddragon
Summary: this is my first story... SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... its about a few college kids whom we all know of... no duh...read it and find out the rest!
1. Meeting New Friends

**Konoha College**

Sakura groaned, and looked at her clock. She got up, did a double take and looked at it again. _7:30!!_ She had 20 minutes to get ready and get to school. She banged on the bathroom door, which her sister, Uma, was in.

"Uma! I have to get to the college before presentation starts!" Sakura was anxious. Uma and Sakura had moved to Konoha, because Uma worked here, and Sakura was going to the Konoha College of Arts. 'I wish I knew at least one person here.' Her best friends had applied for here and a college somewhere else, and they didn't get into Konoha. So she was all alone.

Hinata woke up a bit after dawn. She was in her friends' house, and today was her first day of college. Hinata had wanted to come to Konoha College ever since she was little. Tomorrow she would stay the dorms, but today, she was staying with Hoshi, who went to Konoha College.

"Hinata! Hurry up! We only have a few minutes left to get you to the orientation." She ran out of the bathroom, with a few minutes to go, and ran to her car, where Mom was waiting. She climbed in, and they rushed to the College.

TenTen looked at her watch. If she was late, she would be so mad. She needed the car, and since it needed gas, she had to pull over at the gas station. 'Moving to a new place, and with new people isn't the best thing to do, ever.' She thought as the car slowly filled up.

"Oh, you stupid car! I hope I'm not late." The machine beeped, and she ran to the car, got in, and zoomed away. The Konoha College sign was in front of her, and she drove into the student parking area. The college was REALLY big, and she had almost gotten lost, when she was touring it in 11th grade.

Ino rushed into the orientation room two minutes before everyone arrived. She liked to be early, so that she could make friends early. The first few people arrived in a gang, so she assumed they were friends. After trying to make friends with a Goth, who looked as if she would kill Ino if she talked anymore, she gathered her things, and sat down in the back, to wait for someone to say hi. 'Why is making friends always SSOOO hard.' She looked at the door, through which a girl with pink hair, and green eyes, had come through. She was wearing red, and black jeans, and a red top. 'I hope she's not another Goth.' Ino slid out of her desk, and went to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" Sakura turned. A girl with long, blond hair, a purple skirt, and white top was looking at her. "I'm Sakura. And before you ask, my hair is NATURALLY pink." Ino looked stunned at this weird introduction. Then she laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask that, so I think that I'm fine. By the way, are you new here, or have you lived here? Because I need a tour guide for this place. It's SO HUGE!" Sakura looked amused. Ino seemed like a talkative girl. She listened to Ino talk for a minute, then linked her arm into Ino's and told her, "Since we're both new, I think we should stay together." Ino seemed happy, and she pulled Sakura to the back, where the desks were empty.

Hinata poked her head inside. 'Wow, there are so many people.' She was pushed from the back, as more people came in.

Hinata walked nervously towards the tables. Two girls came up to her. One had pink hair, and had red and black clothes on. The other had long blond hair, and she was wearing purple.

"Hi, I'm Ino, and this is Sakura. Come sit with us." Hinata nodded.

"I'm Hinata, by the way."

"Hi, Hinata. Do you live here?" Hinata shook her head. Her black hair tumbled down her face. "I live in the country, but I stayed with my cousins for a while. I'm staying in the dorms." "So are we!" they chatted for awhile, and then the door opened. A girl with buns, blue capris, and a white, with blue stars, tank top came in. She looked nervous. Hinata looked at the girls, and they got up.

TenTen fiddled with her lucky keychain. 'Stop worrying, and go say hi.' She walked towards the table of girls, and looked around. There were a few loners, but they looked like they wanted to be. Some people were already in groups, so she wouldn't bother them. She was too busy to notice that someone had come up behind her. Then someone tapped her and she whipped around. She saw a girl with pink hair, and a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with short, black hair.

"Hi, I'm Sakura! This is Ino, and this is Hinata."

"I'm TenTen." She smiled, and looked at her backpack.

"So, are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I just arrived yesterday." She looked at them. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago, Illinois." Sakura looked at the door while saying this. There was a boy in the doorway leaning on a desk. He had onyx eyes, and was looking at her. She glared at him, and turned back to the girls.

"I'm from Los Angeles, California." Ino flipped her blond hair, which hit someone in the face. She turned, said sorry, and turned back.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." Hinata played with the book in her hands.

"And I'm from Miami, Florida. I wonder what Konoha is like. Do you think we get time off to go around, and see Konoha?"

"Probably. We get Saturday, and Sunday off." The bell rang, and they sat down, expecting a lecture from the principal. A woman came, and sat down. She had two blond ponytails, and a long shirt. She sat down, and looked at them.

"If you do not do well in this school, I will kill you!" The shocked girls looked at each other, and started to giggle. The principal looked very serious, and they couldn't help but giggle. Hinata giggled, and Sakura lunged at her, covering her mouth. The principal glared at them before talking again.

"My name is Tsunade. If you need me, come to the office. BUT I WON'T HELP YOU!!! Better to ask my assistant, Akiso. She'll care for what you do." A bell rang off somewhere, and Tsunade got up. She walked out, stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and you get today off to go out and enjoy the sights." She walked out, and the students burst out talking. The girls walked to the garage, where their cars were.

"Who's car are we going in?" Ino inquired, looking for the others' cars, although she didn't know they looked like.

"We can go in mine. I have a full gas tank, which takes too long to fill." TenTen lead them to the top level, in the sun and squinted at the brightness.

"There it is!" She pointed to it, and they ran to it. It was a blue car, nice smooth, a Porsche.

"I got it this summer, for grad." They got it, and zoomed out of the school. Ino, having came here before, told TenTen the directions to the Leaf Mall, a few miles outside of the university. When they got there, Hinata stared. The Leaf Mall was HUGE. There were lots of stores, and restaurants. They parked, and got out. TenTen locked the car, and they walked excitedly into the mall.

"There's a really cool café near here. It's called the Ring of Blue." The place was really cool. It was blue, and there was a bar, and lots of comfy chairs. They ordered food, and when they got it, started looking for a place to sit.

"Hinata! When d'you get here?" Hinata spun around. Sitting on a couch was her cousin, Neji, and he was waving at her. She looked at the girls. They shrugged, and walked towards Hinata's cousin. There were also three other boys there. One was the boy with onyx eyes, and he had black hair. There was also a boy with blond hair, a bored looking boy, and Neji, who had long hair in a ponytail. TenTen hung back. Last time she made friends with a boy, he had tried to rape her. Tried to. He was found almost dead the next morning.

"TenTen, come here! This food is good!" Ino waved her over, and she sat next to Sakura, and Neji. She reached for the food, and popped it into her mouth. This was really fun, chatting with her newfound friends.


	2. The Chat and Shopping Spree

(3 months later) "Guys! We're going to be late for the lecture!" Sakura ran down the steps, her friends trailing her. They ran into the classroom, only to find the students lounging around, because the teacher wasn't there.

"Why -- did -- we -- have to -- run!" Ino gasped, then bended over, trying to breathe. They walked over to the usual spot, in the back, where they could text each other under the desks. The boys came in a minute later, looking a bit harassed. Kakashi came in two minutes after that, and walked to the teacher's table.

"Sorry, I was talking to Tsunade. She was telling me something."

"LIAR!" He sighed and sat down. "Today we're not doing a lecture, but I'm supposed to talk to you about the Christmas thing. Since I don't want to, I'm asking Kurenai to tell you for me." Kurenai came a few seconds later, and started talking.

"First thing, there is the Christmas Dance. Every year, the Fire College holds a Christmas Ball in the Golden Phoenix Hotel. And there is the Christmas Break…" But the 4 girls weren't listening anymore. They were texting each other under the table.

Bloodycherryblossoms has logged on

Sunflower has logged on

Weaponsmistress has logged on

Mindcontroller has logged on

Bloodycherryblossoms: What do u think of the dance?

Weaponsmistress: I don't no… I'm thinking of not going…

Mindcontroller: WAT? U HAVE 2 GO! It'll b weird without u!

Sunflower: ya, we'll miss u…

Bloodycherryblossoms: remember… u'r the best dancer out of all of us… and u got the boys 2 dance.

Weaponsmistress: OK, OK, I'll come, but no dressing up

Weaponsmistress has logged off

Mindcontroller: We never agreed… mwahahaha

Sunflower: but… that's not nice…

Bloodycherryblossoms: Hinata, we're not nice people…

Mindcontroller: Let's go!

Mindcontroller has signed off

Sunflower has signed off

Bloodycherryblossoms has signed off

( A few days later) The car door slammed, and four girls got to go to the mall, again.

"Guys, do we have to shop?" TenTen sighed. She was in for it.

"Duh! You don't have any clothes for the ball. And we need new outfits, too." Ino flipped her hair, and walked in a straight line, in stilettos, to the new store, Party All Night, and TenTen groaned. The stuff in there was for every party you could think of.

"Come on, guys!" Sakura laughed and pulled TenTen. Hinata came more quietly, a lot more, compared to TenTen. Inside the store, the girls stuck together, dragging TenTen to the racks, and making her hold them, so that she could try them on. She was pushed into a fitting room, and started putting the first dress on quickly, so that she could get out of here faster. She came out, was pushed back, and kept going, until a few dresses later. She was already sick of dresses, so she didn't notice what she what putting on. She came out, expecting to be pushed back. Then someone gasped.


	3. A Dance and a Fight

"TENTEN, THAT IS THE PERFECT DRESS!" Ino screamed, and jumped up and down. Hinata hushed her. TenTen turned around and looked in the mirror. It was a midnight blue dress, with a short flouncy bottom, that reaches mid-thigh. It had stars all over, and showed every curve that TenTen didn't even know she had. She took it off gently, and put her jeans, and sweater back on.

"I'll take it then…" Ino and Sakura clapped hands, and they ran for the register. Sakura, and Hinata both had dresses, but they wouldn't it yet. Then they dragged her to the make-up store, where she begged, and pleaded, but it didn't do anything.

"Wow, that was fun." Hinata sighed as she plopped down on a chair in the food court. They had come here after dragging TenTen and Hinata, after a while, to a million different stores. The booth they were in was stuffed with shopping bags. Sipping on a soda, Sakura sat down next to Ino. TenTen was still overwhelmed by so many stores. She sat down, and rested her head on the table.

"Guys, we should go now. I promised that we wouldn't be late for our appointments at the salon."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry TenTen, but we knew that you wouldn't want to unless we forced you to." Hinata giggled, and they set off, to the salon. Each of them had a different person, so they all went in at once. They were in the same room, and had four hairdressers that were sisters. Sakura's hair was straightened, and layered, Ino's put up in a bun, Hinata's curled, and softly pinned up with clips, TenTen's still in buns, but with two strands out, and curled, with a few clips.

"Guys, let's go get ready at my mom's house. She won't mind." So they trooped to Ino's house, and each took a turn at getting ready. Hinata went into Ino's walk-in closet, and came out wearing a floor-length dress, with spaghetti straps, the top being white, and turning into pink near the bottom. Ino came out, and twirled, her knee length dress frilling out. It was lavender, and had quarter sleeves. TenTen came with her midnight blue dress, then Sakura went in. her dress was crimson red, with dashes of black, and it was a one shouldered dress. Then Ino did every one's make-up, and they were ready. Ino's mom came up, and took pictures of them.

"Let's go!" Ino was, as usual, in high drama mode. She had blared her music from the stereo in the car, and they all sung, and when they reached the dance, were ready to dance all night.

"Miss Hinata, may I have the pleasure?" Naruto bowed, and got bonked on the head by Shikamaru.

"Owww!" He rubbed his head. Hinata giggled, and nodded her head. They went onto the dance floor. TenTen dragged Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke to the dance floor, and she made them stay. Ino and Shikamaru lounged near the food table, talking, and eating something. Sakura stopped dancing after a few dances, and Sasuke joined at the table. TenTen and Neji were still dancing, and as the floor got more crowded, they got pushed into each other, and Neji put his arm around TenTen's waist. She was acutely aware of this, but didn't say anything. After awhile, they went back to the table, where everyone was lounging.

"Wow, you guys had a lot of fun." Ino commented innocently, which made TenTen glare at her. Whenever Ino acted innocent, it meant that she was the complete opposite.

"Ya, you guys are a cute couple." TenTen and Neji blushed, and Neji slipped his hand off TenTen's waist.

"Oh, we're not a couple." Replied TenTen very quickly. Neji nodded, "Yeah, and we should get ready for trouble! Look who just came in!" A gang of 'troublesome' boys, as Shikamaru said, had just come in. Each of them had a girl at their arms, and they walked towards the table where the group was sitting.

"Great timing. Now I have to endure a whole 'nother hour of Itachi." Sasuke muttered. He bent his head over his food, so that they wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, they were too quick. The whole group groaned, as the boys sauntered towards their table. The girls had vanished from their arms.

"'Lo, lil' bro. how's the social life?" A guy, who looked almost like Sasuke, only older, came up next to him. Sasuke muttered under his breath, then straightened up.

"Sakura, let's help the poor fellow. He looks like he's going to die." TenTen leaned over Sakura, and tapped Sasuke. He turned, relief flooding his eyes.

"Come on, guys. Let's go dance. It's way better than staying here."

"My pleasure." TenTen groaned. One of the boys stepped forward. He had long blond hair, and always tried to get TenTen to like him. She turned around with a bright smile, and told most politely, "Actually Deidra, I was talking to Sakura, and Sasuke. If you want to dance, why don't you dance with someone who wants to dance with you? Oops, I forgot! Nobody does." Naruto sniggered, and then turned it into a cough when Deidra glared at him. TenTen pulled the group onto the group, because Sasuke was looking more harassed by the second. She didn't notice when someone sneaked up on her.

"Pay back time, you wench!" Someone hissed in her ear, as they out their hand over her mouth, and dragged her away. The group on the floor was really big, so the others didn't notice. She twisted, and turned, but there was no use. Now they were in an alleyway, where nobody could see her. Deidra took the gag off, and she stumbled towards him. He jumped out of the way.

"Thought you could get away with that comment before! Well, too bad!" He ran towards her, looking very terrifying. He tried to punch her, but she was too quick. She twisted his arm up, and back into his socket. He cried out in rage and pain, his eyes wild. He kicked her, and she punched his stomach. He advanced, and she scooted away, until she hit a corner. His eyes wild and devilish, and a whip in his hand, he moved towards her. he raised the whip, and TenTen closed her eyes, waiting for the sting. She heard a grunt, and peeked. Deidra was on the ground, and his eye was bruised. She raised her head, and saw three boys. Neji looked enraged, and Sasuke, and Naruto were coming towards her.

'Safe. I'm safe.' TenTen thought. Then her thoughts blurred, and she fell down a long, pitch-black tube. People called to her, but she couldn't answer.


	4. Confrontation

Konoha College: Chapter 4

_thank You, Lyndzy__! Please review people! This is a bit random, but i like this chapter. _

**Konoha College: Chapter 4**

A voice cut through her dreams. She was dreaming about flying in the sky, and seeing doves fly with her. Then a dove spoke, calling her name in Ino's voice. She fell out of the sky, with no wings, and sat up with a gasp. Bad idea. Her head roared with a bad headache, and she laid her head back onto a pillow, and looked around. She was in Hinata's room, and Sakura, and Ino were sitting near her, looking very relieved.

"What happened?" TenTen tried to sit up again, struggling, but when no one helped her, she rested her head.

"Well, when we found out that you were gone, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji went to look for you, and heard the cries. After that, you kinda fainted, and we brought you here, 'cause Hinata's place was the closest." Ino stopped, and took a breath. Sakura took over for her.

"You've been out for the whole night, and a few hours." Ino glared at her, and Sakura shrugged. TenTen looked around.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura got up, and went to the door.

"Right here. She went downstairs to get something for you to eat." The door opened, and Sakura got banged in the head.

"Owww!! Hinata!!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see you. Ah, TenTen, you're awake. " Hinata brought a tray, filled with food, and set it on the table next to her. TenTen laughed.

"You can't expect me to eat all of this, can you?" Hinata blushed.

"Oh well, I thought you'd be hungry." Ino looked at the food hungrily.

"Well someone's hungry. Ino, help me eat all this food." The girls laughed, and got up. TenTen was wearing a nightgown.

"Hey, where's my dress?" Sakura exchanged a look with Ino, and Hinata.

"Welll… during the fight, you kinda ripped it." Hinata brought it, and there was a long gash, down the side. Ino winced at the sight of it. TenTen laughed, and the other girls looked at her, as if she had grown another head.

"Umm… TenTen? Are you OK?" Sakura looked at her.

"Yeah, it's just that I can mend that tear in, about, 10 seconds." She put on some of her clothes, because all of the girls had stuff at each other's house, for emergency sleepovers. All looking very relieved, they trooped downstairs, where TenTen met the boys. Shikamaru was lounging about, watching the T.V., Sasuke and Naruto were wrestling over the spatula, which was supposed to be turning the pancakes, which were smoking, and black. Neji was reading a book, oblivious to everything else.

"Hey, guys! TenTen's awake." The guys looked at her.

"You OK? No injuries?" Sasuke asked, looking very concerned.

"Ya, Deidra can't beat up anyone, without getting beaten up himself." Naruto cleared his throat. Last year, Deidra, being annoying and bored, beat him up for fun. TenTen laughed.

"Oops! Anyways, let's go out somewhere. I'm bored."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Shikamaru got up, and walked out the door. TenTen looked around for an explanation. All she got were shrugs. She sighed, and grabbed her jacket, and keys. The girls went in TenTen's car, and the boy's in Shikamaru's. Sakura sat in the front, switching the radio stations every few minutes, until TenTen stopped her.

"Hey! What d'you do that for?!" Sakura pouted, and Ino laughed. Hinata looked out the window. There were dark clouds, and it seemed like there was going to be rain.

"Oh look, it's raining! Yay!" TenTen parked the car, and jumped out. She ran through the rain, and came back, not so drenched, but wet. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata laughed, and came outside, with an umbrella, of course. The boys parked nearby, and they walked, more like ran because they had no umbrellas. TenTen, who was running and splashing the puddles, ran to the door of the café and pulled it open.

"Hey, look! It's the new kids." She pointed to the corner, where the freshmen, or Freshies, were sitting. They looked scared when they saw the juniors, and started whispering. One girl, though, wasn't afraid. Hinata glanced up at her, and jumped up.

"Hinabi! When'd you get here?" The others looked at each other, mystified. Then TenTen remembered something that Hinata had told her a long time ago.

"Hinata! This must be your sister, Hinabi!" Hinabi blushed, and everyone except Hinata, thought the same thing. 'She's just like Hinata!'

"Hi, I'm Hinabi. Umm… Hinata?" Hinata jerked her head.

"Oh right! This is Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Neji you know, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto." Hinabi smiled, and whispered in Hinata's ear. Then she walked back to the freshies's group, and waved at them.

"Well, that was nice. I forgot that you had a sister. Is she in our college?" Ino looked at Hinata. Hinata shook her head, her short hair flying about.

" No, her friend is. That's why she came. She actually goes to the other college, Fire College." They settled themselves in the corner where they sat last time. Ino and Sakura went back to the car for their purses, and then everyone ordered their food. Suddenly, the door opened, and a gust of wind came in, making all the paper, and small things fly about the café, blinding the group.

"Argh! What was that?" Sasuke stood up, and looked at the door. He growled, and glanced at TenTen. She hadn't noticed the newcomer, and was chatting with Sakura, while they picked up the newspapers. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru came up, and saw what he was looking at.

"Great. Just what we needed. Let's get out of here." Shikamaru went over to the girls.

"Guys, lets go bowling at the new place. It's really cool." TenTen looked at him, her eyes laughing.

"I thought nothing was cool for you." Then she glanced over his shoulder, and the light in her eyes went out, and was replaced with a fiery look that she'd never had before.

"Hello, Deidra." She spitted out his name, as she walked up to the group of boys. Her eyes flashing, she tossed her handbag over her shoulder.

"You little fricking chit." Itachi muttered, and Sasuke turned to him.

"Did you say something?" He glared at his brother. He glared back, and Sasuke dare

d him silently to do something. Unfortunately, Itachi turned away.

"Oh, and this is for last night." Sasuke turned in time to see TenTen silently kick Deidra in the you-know-where, and step down on his foot. She turned, and walked to the girls, who were surprised, but smirking.

"Come on girls, let's go to the bowling alley. It's way better than here." They walked out the door, and the boys followed, with Sasuke making a rude gesture at Itachi. TenTen got to her car, and slammed the door. They zoomed away to the new bowling alley.


	5. A Game of Truth or Dare

_This chapter is small but i like it! Mwahahaha_

**Konoha College: Chapter 5**

"Cool! It's so…so…digital!" Everyone looked amusedly at Naruto's choice of words, but it was true. The place was dark, but it had three disco balls, and lots of revolving colored lights. Techno music came out from speakers everywhere, and there was a bar, with red lights.

"This is cool. Let's go get our shoes." Everyone went to get them except TenTen, and Shikamaru. TenTen, because she had made her own, and Shikamaru because he wasn't going to do it. It was too 'troublesome' and he wouldn't do it. So Ino came over, and dragged him. Everyone laughed and they ran to their bowling alley, which was the one near the wall.

"Woohoo! I did it!" Naruto punched the air, as his ball hit the pins, and left one standing up. He picked up another ball, and rolled it, but the ball missed completely.

"What? NOO!!" People looked at them, and Hinata pulled him down.

"You're making everyone stare!" She hissed. Then it was Sakura's turn, and she made a strike, as usual. She slapped TenTen's hand, who got up, and twirled the ball, flicking her hand. The ball rolled straight on, and she made a strike.

"Your turn, Shikamaru." He lazily got up, and picked the ball up. The ball rolled down the lane, and hit five pins. The other ball hit other five, and he lazed on back. Ino slapped her head in exasperation. The others laughed, and they continued playing. Sakura, and TenTen tied for first place, and they laughed, walking to the car, where Naruto almost killed himself, sliding on the rain.

"Guys! Hurry up!" TenTen jumped around, and splashed into a puddle. She was drenched from head to toe. Sakura laughed and got into the driver's seat. They drove to Sakura's house, where TenTen dried herself, and got some clothes. Then they went to Sasuke's "house", which was a mansion, really. Hinata made some sushi; with Ino's helped, although she did something that was really stupid. After making sushi, she dribbled "Soy sauce" on it, a.k.a sake, (Which a type of beer.) and gave one to everyone, although Naruto ate two. Then everyone got drunk, and it was scary.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino clapped her hands, and they got into a circle, in this order. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Not good arrangement. Sakura went first.

"So, Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth's for losers. I choose Dare." Before Sakura could think of a dare, Ino got up.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura, and go out with her."

"HEY!! WHY ME?!" Sakura glared at Ino, but to no avail. Sasuke smirked, and pulled Sakura towards him. She struggled, but he was too strong. They kissed for 10 seconds, and then broke apart, smiling. Shikamaru wolf-whistled, and Ino bonked him on the head. He rubbed his head, and sat down, hard.

"Sooo, Hinata. Truth or dare?"

"Um… after what happened to Sakura, I'll pick truth." Sasuke evilly smiled, and everyone had the same thought.

'Bad idea…'

"So, why do you like Naruto?"

_So, why does Hinata like Naruto? Find out soon... the tension is building!_


	6. Truth or dare

**Konoha College: Chapter 7**

"So Ino, truth or dare?"

"Eh, I'll take truth."

"Ok. Ino, do you have any crushes in the college?"

"Maybe, maybe not… and nobody said any rules, so there!" Ino crossed her arms, triumphant, and swung her long, blond hair over her shoulder. It flicked Shikamaru.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shikamaru rubbed his eye, and tried to blink.

"Soorryyy. Anyway, Shikamaru, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Troublesome… truth…"

"Heh heh heh, fine then. Soooo Shikamaru, would you stay in Naruto's house for a week if he had siblings just like him, or a week in my house if I had siblings just like me?" She smirked, knowing that Shikamaru hated both of them.

"I'd stay in your house, Naruto's too happy, and hyper for me." Sakura's eyebrows shot up, and she nudged Ino, who was blushing, just a little. TenTen muffled a giggle, and got up. She watched them get drunk off the 'soy sauce', and then decided that it was enough. She sneaked into the kitchen, and asked the cook for a bucket of water. Then, she saw that Neji wasn't too drunk either, and beckoned to him.

"What?" He whispered. Then he saw the buckets, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, it's the only way to make them not drunk." TenTen shrugged, and gave him a bucket. They sneaked up, and when everyone was laughing, poured it on top of the crazy, giggling girls and BOYS. Sakura got up, completely drenched.

"WHO DID THAT?" She saw TenTen giggling, and she ran after her. TenTen screamed, and ran as fast as she could, which was really fast. Then, the boys found Neji, and they ran after him with the hose. Neji and TenTen ran around the house, until they reached the other side, the others following close behind. Suddenly, they bumped into each other, and fell, Neji on top of TenTen.

_Isn't this a wonderful ending?WHAT?! NEJI BLUSHED! OMG!! WHY?! R & R, please! I shall see you soon! My next one might take a while though…_


	7. Itachi's Fiancee

Dun dun DUHH

_Dun dun DUHH! Another surprise, and TenTen goes all out, just to avoid a certain someone._

TenTen's eyes opened wide, and she got up, helping Neji up. Neji blushed, hard, and slipped on the grass. TenTen laughed.

"Neji blushed!" Then she slipped up, and crashed into Neji. He groaned.

"Owwwwww…"

"Sorry, Neji!" Then, she heard Sakura, and she giggled a bit. Then she ran past the boys, who got to Neji, and picked him up. He yelled, but they ran to the pool, and threw him in. Sakura got to TenTen, and blasted her with the hose. TenTen's buns came a bit loose, but she jumped up and down, loving the water. Finally Sakura stopped.

"TenTen, meany… come on…" They went inside, where TenTen changed into her other clothes, comfy sweatpants, and sweatshirts. Then, she looked up, straight into Sakura.

"Wahh! Sakura, don't do that!" Sakura smirked.

"Just for drenching us, we have decided that you and Neji are going to do a dare." TenTen sighed. She hated dares. They were sooo lame.

"Great. What?" Sakura smirked, and TenTen saw the familiar, scary glint in her eyes.

"You, and Neji have to go on a date… for 3 hours." TenTen widened her eyes, and Neji looked at Sakura, as if he were going to murder her.

"Say what?! Are you crazy?! Neji and I are not dating! Besides, I can't, I have a test soon." TenTen smirked, and then de-smirked (mwahaha weird word), as Sakura giggled. Although, inside, she thought that TenTen was telling the truth, because she overacting, or under-acting.

"Well, too bad, because the whole class gets a day off for the flower festival, and you're going with Neji."

"Fine, but I don't do dares, so whatever." Ino crept to TenTen, and pummeled her with the pillows. The pillow fight started. And then, the boys fell asleep, and Hinata and Ino followed. Sakura and TenTen were the only ones awake.

"TenTen, you awake?" Sakura looked towards TenTen's sleeping bag, which turned to her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you really not like Neji? 'Cause you guys spend the whole day with each other."

"Nooo, I swear. If I did, you and the girls would be the first to know… really." Sakura thought, 'Oh, sure… like when you entered a design for that contest, and didn't tell anyone. Until I found out on the radio.'

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about the drenching, but you were drunk, and things were happening, that were not good. And how does Sasuke have sake? We're all only 18." Sakura blinked. She hadn't thought of that.

"I have no idea. Anyone else live here?"

"No idea. Oh well, we'll ask Sasuke in the morning. Go to sleep. I'm tired, and drenching did not help." TenTen turned, and went to sleep immediately. Sakura hesitated, realizing that TenTen switched the conversation, but she was sleepy, and didn't about it.

(next morning)

"AHHH!!" Everyone shot up.

"What the heck?! What's wrong?!" TenTen ran to the window.

"Oh my god… there is a girl outside, and she just slipped… on water… which was the screaming…" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Oh, shi-, Mimiko!" he ran downstairs, and TenTen, and Sakura followed. Ino fell back onto her pillow, and Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto went to the window.

"Mimiko, you okay? Oh, these are my friends. Guys, this is Mimiko, my brother's fiancée." Sakura jaw dropped. Mimiko was GORGEOUS!! She had a sheet of jet-black hair, her eyes were like crystals, and she was laughing.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke's friends. Although he said he had more…" TenTen looked at her, and at Sasuke. And then at her, and at Sasuke again.

"You… have a brother. Who has a fiancée. And we didn't know about this, why?"

"You didn't tell them?" Sasuke, embarrassed, sort of smiled.

"Yeah, well Itachi isn't someone you really talk about." Then a car door slammed. Sakura glanced up. She hadn't even noticed that there was a car.

"Hey, Sasuke! How's is going? Hey, you must be Sakura, and TenTen!" the guy speaking was taller than Sasuke, but they almost the same. Only, Itachi, his brother, had reddish-brown eyes, and Sasuke had onyx eyes.

"Ummm… this must be Itachi… wow…" Sakura muttered to TenTen.

(skipping to the girls at TenTen's apartment)

"Wow, I can't believe Sasuke has a brother." Hinata looked up from cooking in TenTen's immaculate kitchen, with styling, modern lights, and appliances.

"I know! And his fiancée is so cool. She's a model/make-up artist." Ino came in from TenTen's room.

"TenTen, can we put a fashion in here. Your clothes are awesome, and your apartment is huge." TenTen laughed.

"Only because my mom bought it, so I don't have to pay for anything, besides clothes, food, and all those things. Sure, but we have to clean up."

"Your apartment is as clean as it gets. Well, maybe the magazines could go back to where they belong." TenTen looked at Sakura, and they laughed. TenTen put the stuff away, and went into her room, where Ino opened her huge mini-mall sized closet, filled with clothes.

"How can you buy all these clothes? They're so expensive." TenTen smiled, and walked into the closet, picking up some stuff that was on the floor. She had a makeup table, too.

"Wellll… you know how I have a job? My job is to make designs for different brand stores. So my payment is 1000 a month, plus free clothes, and accessories." Sakura's eyes widened.

"How come you didn't tell?" She pouted.

"'Cause I got the job, like, three weeks ago, so I was really busy. That's why I couldn't come to the sleepovers a lot."

Hinata sighed. "Well, you're the fashion expert. Give us outfits, please!" TenTen grinned, and picked some stuff for her to try on.

"I don't get it. Don't you hate fashion?" Ino looked at her, puzzled.

"Yeah, but getting free clothes is awesome. And, I don't choose them, my partner does. She's good with clothes. I do the designing, and color. She matches outfits. I am NOT a fashionista." Ino smirked.

"So, that's why you have an awesome outfit on?" TenTen stuck her tongue out, and laughed. There was a knock on the door. TenTen went to the door.

"You!" TenTen gasped.

_It's the guy!! Hinata goes to the Flower Festival, and falls sick! Who takes care of her?_


End file.
